Light beams or optical signals are frequently used to transmit digital data, for example, in fiber optic systems for long-distance telephony and internet communication. Additionally, much research has been done regarding the use of optical signals to transmit data between electronic components on circuit boards.
Consequently, optical technology plays a significant role in modern telecommunications and data communication. Examples of optical components used in such systems include optical or light sources such as light emitting diodes and lasers, waveguides, fiber optics, lenses and other optics, photo-detectors and other optical sensors, optically-sensitive semiconductors, optical modulators, and others.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.